


Between the Lines

by peppymint



Category: Avengers, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone wants to hear the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Silvertongue they called him. Sly One, Lie-Smith, Shape-Changer, Sky Traveler and Sky Walker. Master of Magic. God of Evil. All these and more. Loki, Mother of Monsters, the Shadow Prince.

He ignored them all. What did he care for the words of ignorant fools? Those whose wagging tongues so easily turned what could be a compliment into an insult; who valued knowledge like the mortals valued the dirt beneath their feet. Loki's lips twisted into a sneer. Mindless masses who believe strength of body was superior to strength of mind. 

God of Lies. He almost laughed. It would be more accurate to call him the God of Truths, and if they refused to listen. Well than, he would simply have to force them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a poll on my fanfiction.net account. So, if you are a fan of my work head on over and vote on what should be my next multi-chapter story.


End file.
